


Door of Paths

by StarllingWrites



Series: Monster Tales [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Prompt Response, lockpicking, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: There was a special door, a portal, that would take you to different places depending on the key you unlocked it with. After a casual comment from a friend, I started wondering if it was possible to lock pick the door, and if you could, where would it take you.





	Door of Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following prompt from the tumblr user [writing-prompt-s and response from eeveemaster547](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/188109040685/eeveemaster547-writing-prompt-s-theres-a):  
\- There’s a door with a single keyhole - it will open regardless of what key you use to unlock it. All keys will open this door.  
What’s on the other side, however, depends on the key
> 
> \- What happens if you try to lockpick it, I wonder?

When my friend first joked about picking the lock, I laughed. We both did. But something about it stuck in my head. What _would_ happen if you lock picked the Door of Paths?

Not I knew _nothing_ about picking locks. So the first step to—possibly—answering this question was learning to do so. I got a job at a locksmith. It would be easier for me to learn the slow way, from someone who knew the trade, rather than trying to follow web tutorials. It was a while before they taught me to pick, though. First, I had to learn all about the different kinds of locks and picks and a bunch of new terms. The knowledge was great, but it sucked to feel back in school over one curious thought.

I might have given up if I hadn’t already put in so much time and effort.

I began practicing on every lock I could. Old padlocks, my car door, apartment door. It was a slow progress, but I was gradually mastering this craft. I didn’t want to try the Door of Paths until I was _sure_ I could do it; and then if I couldn’t, then I’d know I’d never be able to.

A year later I felt ready. Yup, it took me that long. Though I also had to plan a good time to work. The Door was a popular portal and I didn’t want to be interrupted. So, after a bit of annoying paperwork, I had a full hour to do my thing. If an hour wasn’t enough time… well, at least I was a semi-expert lock picker now.

For the first minute, I stood in silence before the Door. It was me vs the lock, a battle of finesse and patience. I had no clue what I was up against. Since any key could work on the door, the lock had to change each time; would it change while I worked on it? That was the gamble.

But I got this—or so I kept telling myself.

I turned on some music to wash out the silence, keeping it on low so I could still hear the lock. I laid out all my tools, took a sip of coffee and got to work.

Time flew by a lot faster than I expected. It felt like only ten minutes had gone by when my thirty-minute timer went off. The stress of it made me slip up and almost lose my progress. Honestly, I couldn’t tell if I was making progress. It was very back and forth with this pesky lock. I refused to give up yet. There was still half an hour to crack this. I stretched my neck, rolling my head in a circle, then shook out my shoulders. I got this.

My ten-minute alarm sounded and I screamed. I dropped my tools and scratched my head. This was impossible! Why did I think after just one year of training I could do this? Why did I ever think that this would work? I slammed my fist on the ground and cursed as I glared at the lock. It was just taunting me now. Cursed Door of Paths…

I refused to be bested by a door!

With only eight minutes left, I haphazardly picked around the lock. Going about it carefully had been useless thus far. Maybe a bit of brute force would help. I channeled my anger, demanding the lock to obey and unlock with each adjustment I made.

In the final minute, I froze in disbelief when I felt the lock finally give. Had… had I actually done it? Holding the picks steady, I slowly turned them and unlocked the door.

I just lock picked the Door of Paths... Too bad no one was around to witness it. I laughed to myself as I sat back for a moment. Everything had been worth it in the end. I gathered up my tools then pulled the door open to see what where it led.

Passing through the portal, I found myself in a tavern of sorts. A sharp bell rang a number of times and I flinched, unprepared for the harsh sound. The room went silent as _everyone_ there turned to look at me. Then just as suddenly, everyone erupted into cheers. Where the hell did I just end up at?

A server came up to me and held out a tray with a drink, a knife and a coin. “Congratulations!” they smiled. “Welcome to the Thieves’ Guild. Here’s your member’s mark and complimentary drink and dagger. When you’re ready, head through the red curtain by the bar.”

While that answered my initial question, I was left with so many more. I pocketed the coin and dagger. The drink I was hesitant to take, but eh—it was free. “Ready for what?”

Their smile brightened again and they patted me on the shoulder. “Ready to continue on your rogue training.”

“What if I don’t wanna be a rogue.”

Their smile dropped. They propped their fist on their hip as they gave me a look. “You just picked one of the toughest locks there is and you _really_ don’t want to continue on as a rogue?”

They had a point. I had already pushed myself to get this far; why not accept this chance?

Looks like I was a going to be a rogue now.


End file.
